


Don't Close Your Eyes

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Neville got overlooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This is a background story for a character in Firebird Ascending, an AU RPG. It was inspired by a conversation between Marcus Flint's player and myself, and I couldn't resist making a drabbleish piece for it. I'm adding it to my archive here.

Neville is as fascinated by his big book of carnivorous plants as only a six year old can be. He curls up on the couch to read, while Gran chats with Great Aunt Enid in the kitchen about how lovely things would look if she changed the decor of the living room. As the hour grows late, he burrows under the warmth of the tea rose pink afghan, and his eyes drift closed.

He awakens in the morning to find himself buried under six afghans he does not recognize, three new pillows, and the couch has been moved into a new corner of the room. The walls were coloured a pale melon shade of orange while the room was redecorated overnight, and Neville isn't certain Gran ever noticed he was there.


End file.
